midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Resting Witch Face
Resting Witch FaceSpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 10th August 2018 is the seventh and penultimate episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis In the wake of tragedy, Manfred vows revenge. Joe squares off against a former ally to save his husband. Fiji spends a night on the town. Kai gives Patience an ultimatum.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.07 - Resting Witch Face - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Recurring Cast *Nestor Carbonell -as- Kai Lucero *Josh Kelly -as- Walker Chisum *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong Guest Starring *Mindy Sterling -as- Kiva Goldwater Co-Starring *Jamie Bernadette -as- Peaches *Raleigh Cain as Onyx *Michael Davis -as- Old Man *Eric Steinig -as- Flirty Demon *The Reverend Horton Heat -as- Cartoon Saloon Band Production Crew *'Director:' **Neema Barnette *'Writer:' **Kelli Breslin *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Jeff Rafner *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Supervising Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Resting Witch Face 207-01-Kai-Manfred.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-02-Kai-Manfred.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-03-Manfred.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-04-Manfred.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-05-Kai.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-06-Patience-Lemuel.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-07-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-08-Manfred-Fiji.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-09-Manfred-Fiji.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-10-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-11-Fiji.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-12-Fiji.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-13-Fiji.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-14-Manfred-Kai-Patience.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-15-Manfred.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-16-Kai-Patience.jpg Resting Witch Face 207-17-Manfred-Kai.jpg |-|BTS Images= 8-10-18 BTS Kelli Breslin Instagram.jpg 8-14-18 BTS Neema Barnette Instagram.jpg 8-21-18 BTS Kelli Breslin Instagram.jpg 8-30-18 BTS Neema Barnette and Kelli Breslin Instagram.jpg 9-2-18 BTS Kelli Breslin Instagram, Nicole Snyder, and Neema Barnette.jpg 9-7-18 BTS Kelli Breslin Instagram.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 207-001-Manfred.png MTX 207-002-Patience~Kai.png MTX 207-003-Manfred-Kai.png MTX 207-004-Manfred-Kai.png MTX 207-005-Lemuel~Kai.png MTX 207-006~Manfred-Lemue~Kai-Patience.png MTX 207-007-Bobo-Manfred.png MTX 207-008-Patience-Kai.png MTX 207-009-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 207-010-Creek-Photo.png MTX 207-011-Manfred.png MTX 207-012-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 207-013-Lemuel.png MTX 207-014-Lemuel-Olivia-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 207-015-Olivia.png MTX 207-016-Creek-Photo.png MTX 207-017-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 207-018-Olivia-Lemuel-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 207-019-Manfred-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 207-020-Olivia-Lemuel-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 207-021-Joe.png MTX 207-022-Joe-Old Man.png MTX 207-023-Manfred.png MTX 207-024~Manfred-Patience.png MTX 207-025-Patience.png MTX 207-026-Manfred.png MTX 207-027-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 207-028-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 207-029~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 207-030-Fiji.png MTX 207-031-Fiji.png MTX 207-032-Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 207-033-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 207-034-Book-Theophilus-Photo.png MTX 207-035-Patience.png MTX 207-036-Kai~Patience.png MTX 207-037-Walker.png MTX 207-038-Joe.png MTX 207-039-Demon Compass.png MTX 207-040-Walker.png MTX 207-041-Lemuel~Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 207-042-Lemuel-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 207-043-Notes.png MTX 207-044-Kai.png MTX 207-045-Kai.png MTX 207-046-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 207-047-Kiva's Eye.png MTX 207-048-Manfred-Kiva's Eye.png MTX 207-049-Olivia-Manfred-Lemuel-Kiva.png MTX 207-050-Kiva.png MTX 207-051-Kiva.png MTX 207-052-Manfred.png MTX 207-053-Lemuel.png MTX 207-054-Kiva.png MTX 207-055-Manfred~Kiva-Lemuel.png MTX 207-056-Cartoon Saloon Band.png MTX 207-057-Fiji~Flirty Demon.png MTX 207-058~Fiji-Flirty Demon.png MTX 207-059-Peaches-Onyx.png MTX 207-060-Manfred~Kiva.png MTX 207-061-Manfred~Kiva-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 207-062-Manfred-Lemuel-Olivia-Kiva.png MTX 207-063-Kiva.png MTX 207-064-Theophilus.png MTX 207-065-Kiva.png MTX 207-066-Bobo.png MTX 207-067-Fiji-Peaches-Onyx.png MTX 207-068-Peaches-Fiji-Onyx.png MTX 207-069-Bobo.png MTX 207-070~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 207-071-Peaches-Fiji-Onyx~Bobo.png MTX 207-072-Olivia-Bobo.png MTX 207-073-Manfred.png MTX 207-074-Bobo-Manfred.png MTX 207-075-Walker-Joe.png MTX 207-076-Joe.png MTX 207-077-Walker.png MTX 207-078-Bobo-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 207-079-Dark Magic.png MTX 207-080-Lemuel~Olivia~Bobo.png MTX 207-081~Lemuel-Manfred-Olivia-Bobo.png MTX 207-082-Fiji.png MTX 207-083-Peaches-Onyx.png MTX 207-084-Kai.png MTX 207-085-Kai-Peaches-Onyx.png MTX 207-086-Fiji.png MTX 207-087-Fiji.png MTX 207-088~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 207-089-Fiji.png MTX 207-090-Fiji.png MTX 207-091-Lemuel-Fiji.png MTX 207-092-Lemuel-Fiji-Olivia.png MTX 207-093-Olivia.png MTX 207-094-Manfred.png MTX 207-095-Walker.png MTX 207-096-Joe.png MTX 207-097~Joe-Chuy.png MTX 207-098-Walker~Chuy.png MTX 207-099-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 207-100-Walker-Chuy-Joe.png MTX 207-101-Walker-Joe~Chuy.png MTX 207-102~Walker-Joe.png MTX 207-103-Walker~Joe.png MTX 207-104-Joe.png MTX 207-105-Joe.png MTX 207-106-Joe.png MTX 207-107-Lemuel-Manfred.png MTX 207-108-Kai.png MTX 207-109-Manfred.png MTX 207-110~Patience~Lemuel.png MTX 207-111~Patience-Lemuel.png MTX 207-112~Kai-Manfred.png MTX 207-113-Patience.png MTX 207-114-Patience-Fiji.png MTX 207-115-Kai-Manfred.png MTX 207-116~Kai-Manfred.png MTX 207-117-Patience-Fiji.png MTX 207-118-Kai.png MTX 207-119-Patience-Fiji.png MTX 207-120-Patience-Fiji.png MTX 207-121-Lemuel-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 207-122-Patience.png MTX 207-123-Kai~Manfred.png MTX 207-124-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Season 2, Episode 7 An Enemy in Their Midst - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Season 2, Episode 7 Fiji Lets Her Freak Flag Fly - Midnight, Texas (Sneak Peek) Good Witch, Bad Witch - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two